The commands in an interpretive scripting environment typically expose an underlying conceptual data model that includes sets of one or more resource types. Each resource type may have one or more relationships with other resource types. Each command in the scripting environment may implicitly describe a partial view of the data model, but there is no explicit view of the complete model.
As a result, users of a new or unfamiliar scripting language will not understand the relationships among the resources, data types, return types, and supported operations in the scripting language.